Many users consume media on a plurality of devices, such as, for example, personal computers and handheld devices. For example, the media may include television shows, movies, music, pictures, and/or any other type of media. A plurality of broadcast sources may transmit the media and the user may consume the received media by purchasing the media, renting the media, watching the media, playing the media, and/or consume the media in any other manner.